A Loud Requiem
by Mon Cri
Summary: Luna has been having a lot of trouble because she can't create nor play music as she once did. But it all changes the day she meets one of the many children of a family just as big as hers, if not even bigger. What type of adventures or misadventures has she unleashed once both families come to terms and realise that they aren't that different. . . or are they?


**A Loud Requiem**

 **Carrying The** **Requiem**

All the members of the Loud household woke up for yet another day at either school or work. The only member who wasn't looking forward to go to school was Luna Loud. As of late Luna has felt stuck with almost no inspiration for her music and it has started to show in her behaviour for she hasn't been singing to the music she always hears in her ipod.

Fortunately for Lisa, she hasn't suffered from tinnitus because of her loud singing but seeing her so down has started to worry even her. However, Lucy, despite her gothic and dark demeanour had something interesting to say about what their older sister is going through.

"Every one will be consumed by the darkness at some point, we just need to wait and see if she has what it takes to either embrace the shadows or walk again towards the light"

With no fuzz nor problems, the Loud siblings got ready for another day for school while both Lori and Leni left to work. Lori was hired almost one year ago by the Greektown casino hotel and in less than it only took her ten months to obtain two raises and obtain a higher paying position within. Fortunately for her, her job was only an hour drive away and the pay was excellent for her own expectations in life.

Lori on the other hand managed to find that fate has given her a hefty hand. She became a designer of furniture in Art Van Furniture allowing to almost reach her life goal of becoming a fashion designer.

All of the Loud siblings were starting to grow concerned after Lunas' behaviour hadn't changed in almost two weeks straight, but they couldn't understand what she was going through because not even she knew what was wrong with her to begin with.

Fortunately for Luna, after managing to obtain a drivers licence, she managed to convince her father Lynn Sr. to have a car of her own. To say that she was surprised to see a 2016 Hyundai Veloster would be the understatement of the century. She, of course made some 'arrangements' to her new car.

Sadly for Luna, she didn't have the money to make that happen. But she knew who to call in order to change the colors of her car, as well as add some new _accessories_.

During one of the excursions Lana took along with her classmates to Dallas as part of the engineering club in her school, Lana begged and pleaded with her supervisors who were taking care of everyone in the group to go to Gas Monkey Garage. After hounding the poor man for almost a full week, he finally relented and drove all the way to the Gas Monkey Garage establishment.

Once she met Richard Rawling, she was _so close_ to fangirling, but she managed to contain herself. She wanted to prove her worth in front of the man she admired the most, after her father of course.

After managing to identify a '56 Chevy Bel Air that was having some problems with the motor, she asked Richard if she could "fix it" taking it as a joke, he agreed and thought nothing of it. However, he was more than surprised when a fourteen year old blond girl had dismantled the entire engine within the three hour mark, replace the parts that were faulty and build it back together. Richard was impressed to say the least and had a personal conversation with her in his office.

Everyone outside got worried the moment Lana screamed at the top of her lungs, the counsellors rushed towards the office and saw Lana Loud hugging with all her might Richard while saying "thank you" over and over again.

Lynn Sr. got a call from Richard that same night saying that, because of the incredible talent Lana had showed him that afternoon that he was interested in hiring her as an apprentice to see if she _really_ had what it took to become a professional mechanic like him and his gang of friends. Lana's father was reluctant at the beginning, but after he heard how much his baby girl was begging him to let her stay. . . well, he could never say "no" to his daughter like that.

Richard couldn't pay Lana for she is a minor, so Richard made a bank account for her where he would deposit the money she would earn while learning the tricks of the trade. After she managed, along with the Gas Monkey team fix, repair, reprint and sell a Lamborghini Countach LP400 to a very happy Italian entrepreneur for two hundred thousand dollars, Richard made it official and made Lana an official member of the gang.

Luna was very _very_ happy to see her younger sister again. . . as well as when her car was finished to her liking.

Sighing in frustration at how she felt, Luna entered her car and drove to the university of arts that she was studying at.

"Damnit, damnit damnit!. . . Why can't I focus on my music!" Luna slammed her hands against the steering wheel of her car un frustration and anger

Looking in a compartment of her car she took out her bubblegum pack and popped one into her mouth; some of her friends and acquaintances were trying to convince her to start smoking, after being educated by her younger sister Lisa on the consequences of being addicted towards smoking, Luna decided to not risk it.

She waited in her car while hearing some heavy rock music trying her best to focus on herself, desperate to figure out what she is missing. Almost thirty minutes had passed and she still couldn't figure it out. She was about to yell in frustration before she spotted a very pale guy with a black Shecter guitar with red stripes in his arms.

"Now _that_ is one awesome guitar. . . never seen him here before. I don't think it will hurt if I skip first period" with a hungry curiosity, Luna decided to follow the pale guy towards the direction of an abandoned indoor gym that the school still hadn't demolished.

As Luna followed him, she couldn't stop herself and look at him intently. The torn black jeans he had were decorated with some chains that were dangling outside of the pockets, the shirt had a logo of a winged skull with some letters under it, even the shoes reminded Luna of any stereotypical heavy rock fan. But the guitar was something special.

It requires a special guitar player to rightfully use a Shecter guitar, especially for how powerful the music that type of guitar can make.

After five minutes or so of walking he reached the heavy and rusty doors of the abandoned gym, he slammed a pale hand against the door making a loud resounding echo shatter the tenseness of the air.

A small, slightly pudgy girl opened the door and spoke to the pale guy with an angry tone. The guy answered with a what seems to be a calm tone, making the pudgy girl roll her eyes and allowed him to enter the building. Before she would've closed the door, she managed to spot Luna standing near what used to be a soft drink vending machine, she smirked before going into the building, leaving the door behind open.

Curiosity was gnawing at Luna, making it almost physically painful to not go into the old, decaying building to see what was exactly going on in there. Feeling anxious, nervous and excited, Luna entered the building and what she saw was what she had been missing all along.

It was so painfully obvious now that she had the answer right in front of her. Sure, she had her family who would've always, without a shadow of a doubt, have her back regardless of what she did. . . well almost. Her father never helped her out when she got, for the first time wasted because of an incident in a mosh pit a couple of months ago. . . or when she got seriously drunk after leaving a party at four in the morning. Fortunately for her, the party was only five blocks away from her home, that didn't mean that she slept in her bed though.

What Luna had been looking for all these past five months was the most important thing a musician could have. Besides money, wealth, fame, popularity and never ending gigs all over the world of course. It was to become part of a band.

"Hey, we need a drummer, are you any good?". . . let's say that Luna would've been grateful if it wasn't for the fact that she passed out right then and there.


End file.
